New Beginnings, Bad Ends
by Rosemarie-Flaide
Summary: After escapeing from the cruel control of his father, Dimitri and his family start afresh. but does this New Beginning mean that there will be no Bad Ends?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

DPOV

Exchanging to another school is not a difficult process. However, to be educated in another country as well as beginning your life again can make the process harder.

My name is Dimitri Belikov. I am aged 17 and originate from Baia, Russia. Although I am native to Russia and speak the language, I do also speak some English-though it is not perfect. I am 6ft 7in in height with brown shoulder length hair and deep chocolate eyes.

Living with my Mother – Olena –and my sister – Viktoria was hard, especially whilst living with an abusive father and two sisters always away from home. Mother wishes to move to America to start afresh after years of hurt and betrayal living under the rein of my father. I can understand her reasoning to want to leave the memories behind. Yet, I think immigrating to America is a bit extreme and also an impossible situation to try to adjust to. After hours of complaining and arguing with her about such a decision I gave in.

So, now I am sat on the plane bound for Montana, America. Leaving all I have ever known behind and entering beautiful chaos of the unknown.

The journey was long and tiring. Unable to sleep or cast my mind away to thought, due to the never failing snoring from my left made by an old man and the constant 'tap, tap, taping' from the business man's phone, or laptop, or music player, or other fancy technological device. And the drive from the airport was hardly better. With my sister's constant squeals of excitement or my mother's educational drone from hours of research on America telling us facts and figures.

When finally we reached our destination Grandmother Yeva opened the door. After living in America for 13 years you would have thought she had taken the time to learn the language. But, no. she greeted us with the traditional Russian 'hello' and stayed persistent and ignorant.

Unpacking felt like a robotic motion, placing objects here or their knowing mother would rearrange them. Eating and again, unpacking more. Finally exhaustion took over and I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

DPOV

The next few days went quickly. Not making much progress in the process of moving homes, but not back-tracking either. As suspected, mother did rearrange everything. Again, and again, oh and several other times afterward, 'just for good measure' she said.

Grandmother Yeva stayed out of her way during that stage. In fact, she has not been seen since we first arrived. Victoria said she was heard singing in the woods surrounding her, I mean our home late the previous night. But even so Victoria likes to over exaggerate. I was just about to clear her as dead when she found me in the kitchen. Leaning against the black marble topped work surface I spun when I heard her speak.

"You are brave, my dear"

I was uncertain of how to reply so; a short and simple "thank you" was all I could conduct.

"Brave inside the heart, loving and gentle." followed.

I stood there stunned. She had definitely stumped me for words this time.

"But be warned that every Rose has her falls. You can't protect them all from the winter frost." Then she returned to her silence and left.

I turned back around. My reflection in the marble top showed a face full of confusion and fear. Confused by what she had said and fear, of her. She must be going mad! Mental woman!

But I still could not help but feel the words meant something. Something important

Later I consulted my mother on this strange happening. She just brushed it of saying 'she's old and disorientated, but kind and kind enough to let us stay so do not be rude!' I let the topic go after this.

A week had past and on the Sunday eve Victoria was buzzing. I on the other hand was less enthusiastic to be going to American high school. New friends, new classes and teachers. Not my idea of fun! But, none the less I sorted my things and retreated to my room trying to extinguish the burning ache of sickness and longing for my home.

After a few hours I slept. Until, I was awoken in the night. Whispers and rustling could be heard just below my window. I leant over the bed to inquire into these mysterious sounds.

"Shut it Chris!"… "Aw… Rosy Posy, afraid we will be caught?" a female and a male.

… "No, just afraid that if you don't shut it right now your face will be mush!" the female,

… "Ha, you wouldn't!" replied the male,

… "You want to test your theory Chris?" she was angry.

There was no reply to this.

"Didn't think so… besides I don't think Lissa would be happy with either of us if that was to happen!"

"Hathaway! … we are NOT dating!"

"Don't be ridiculous… I know you are… hell! Everyone knows you are now let's get moving! Tasha will be worried!" that was final.

With that word I saw two black shadows run into the forest and away. I closed and locked the window puzzled by this strange occurrence.

Who was this Chris? Or Hathaway? Or Lissa?

Why were they in my backyard?

What were they doing?

Most importantly, Would they return?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DPOV**

When Monday morning arrived, I readied myself slowly and robotically. I was still pondering over the previous night's events. Who were those people? Mother noticed my quizzical look.

"Is everything alright? My love" she murmured over the central counter top of the kitchen.

I scratched at the permanent stain left by spilt bleach, contemplating my reply "fine mama, just nervous, that's all" I kissed her cheek just in time for victoria to coming speeding down the stairs and screeching the a halt, millimetres from the front door. The girl was way too excited for school.

"Come'n, come'n, come on!" she whined "we're precisely 42 seconds late!"

"Ah, but still 18 seconds early" said mama, and with that she hugged and wished us luck. We left for school. The bus ride there was pleasant enough. Watching the trees pass by, Victoria bouncing with excitement and the other passengers catching up from the long summer break.

Then, we had arrived, among the other thousand or so kids who went to 'St. Vladimir's High School'. The grounds were packed! Footballs flying, soccer games were in play, girls chatting, texting, grooming themselves and professors screaming for organisation. They were ignored.

Stood on the steps, staring up at the grand gothic building, the nerves suddenly pounced. I was not prepared for this! At the same moment a women dressed in a grey skirt and suit jacket stalked out in her stiletto heels onto the top steps leading to the building, and a whistle so loud cracked through the hum and buzz of the returning students.

"Welcome all, back to 'St. Vladimir's' I am happy to see familiar faces and new ones. For those who do not know me, I am Head Mistress Kirova, now you may all proceed to your home rooms and await your schedules and teachers." With that she turned and advanced into the school, the rest of the student body followed behind.

When ensuring Victoria was in the right place, I went in search for my class. 7B, how hard could that be to find, right? ... Wrong? The school was a maze of confusing, twisting and turning passages all leading to class rooms, staff rooms, rest rooms, everywhere but room 7B. It was at this point; through the haze of my confusion I tripped and went straight into a group of jock-looking guys.

"Hey, Dude! Watch where you're going next time!" he was blonde haired and green eyed.

"Sorry, I'm lost." I said

"And new!" this guy was ginger. Now, they were all looking at me.

"Hey, well, no worries then" again the first one. "I'm Adrian, and the people you just fell into are my friends" he smiled. It was friendly, but I still kept my guard.

"Dimitri, sorry again guys" I said.

"It's fine. I'm Mason" he pointed to himself, his brown eyes sparkled and his charismatic ginger hair seemed to match his personality. "And these are Eddie, Aaron and Christian." He pointed out the rest. Eddie; light brown hair and blue eyed. Aaron; blond haired and brown eyed. Christian; seemed familiar.

He noticed my stare. "Are you OK man?" I instantly recognised him, his voice! The same voice from the garden the previous night!

I gulped. Not wanting to give anything away. "Fine, just a bit overwhelmed is all" he nodded his black hair shaking and crystal blue eyes were drawn to something across the hallway. A girl, she was tall, blonde with green eyes, the usual American beauty. However, there is an air of grace and respect to her. Christian appeared to but utterly in love with her, and no one noticed.

After talking and 'getting to know the group' was over, I was taken to 7B, which my new 'friends' we also in. Randomly sat in a seat, the professor stated the rules and took a head count and then we were left to talk again. The class burst simultaneously into a shower of words thrown over heads to others, insults, summer stories. When abruptly, a car skid sounded outside as a black sleek mustang came to a speeding halt outside the school. I heard the car door slam shut and the click of the locks turning. Everyone was silent, watching the scene unfold. This was when the whispers started. Students all around me saying; "she's back!"… "I thought she was expelled!"... "Suspended anyway!"… "Why is she back?" and so on, so forth.

The door crashed open, and behind it there she was. The girl everyone had been whispering about.

She stood proud and strong, and she was stunningly beautiful. Her long black-brown hair cascaded in waves down her back, so long and shiny, I had the urge to run my fingers through it. Her body curved and moved in all the right places, her clothes clearly pronouncing them. Her luscious lips lifted in a slight smirk at the class's silence, again subduing my urges to kiss her there and then. Her deep black eyes pierced into all who dared looked, forcing them to look away.

At that moment she looked my way and a small chuckle escaped her lips. The sound filled the air and was like sweet music to my ears. I wanted to know who she was, what she was like. Everything about her, I wanted to know. I wanted her to be mine.

I clearing of the throat sounded and a small breath escaped from the class in anticipated. The professor shivered with apprehension. "Rose…" he paused as her eyes burned into his. "Miss Hathaway" it was then my world shattered. Could this astonishing creature before me be that same person whom was in my garden the previous night? The Professor continued.

"… I think that… Err… maybe you should visit the head mistress… now" his voice lacked command; he asked more of a question than an order.

"Ha! ... I see no reason why!" she coyly teased him.

"You know why…. Miss Hathaway!" a little stronger but still you could see she was in control.

"Very well!" with that she turned and began to leave, pausing in the doorway. "Hey Chris, see you later" then left.

The door shut and rumours burst into the air. Shock had filled my body. I sat still as stone. Disappointment was written into my features. How and why? I didn't know the answers, but I was sure to find out. I was determined still to know Rose Hathaway!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**RPOV**

I saw him. I saw him looking. His eyes skimming over my body, features and my eyes. It amused me. He was so captivated. Like all the others. So captivated when looking, yet so hurt when away.

I knew it was him from the window. The way his breath sounded, the way his body smelt. I knew he was the one. From the window. I knew.

I knew he had made the link. I could tell from his face. Like an open book. The shock of hearing my name, the curiosity of wonder there on his face.

He would find out, all the rumours and lies told. Especially by her, the bitch! I know she started it all.

As I rounded the corner I saw smoke rising from a seated person on the ground. Tasha.

"Hello Cupcake!" I chirped

"You are way too happy this time of the morning Hathaway!" she murmured. "Oh and I'm not called Cupcake"

"Well what would you prefer? Honey Bee? Flower? Or … how about Sweetie Pie?" I said. I loved to tease her. Despite her being my best friend she was so easy to wind up, and it was so fun.

"I'll stick with Cupcake then!" she grumbled. When finished, she stumped the cigarette out on the floor, flicking away the stub.

We began to walk in sync. "So we're ya headin'?" She asked.

"Kirova! … I got a hot date!" I winked; I knew she was on the same wave length. We burst out laughing. "No Stan sent me … you know how he is always up my ass!"

"Yeh, I know. Well, I'm about to ditch. Wanna come with?" asked she.

"No, I have some … things to do. I'll see you later" I said. I'm sure she'd guessed something around the truth by now, but I wasn't about to tell her. Not yet.

"Fine. See you later Jelly Tots" she blew me a kiss and went skipping down the hall. Just as I turned in time to get to the head mistresses door. I knocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"WOW!" Adrian started to whoop, like a crazed animal. "She was HOT! And this year she will be mine!" he high-fived the group got to me and noticed something was wrong. I still sat there staring at the wood grains of my desk, still as stone. "Dude, this is a call for cel-e-bra-tion! Be happy for me"

How could I? How could I be happy for him, when the most outstanding woman I had ever seen had just crushed me with her name and my new 'friend' was planning on dating!

I dragged my face into an expression which somewhat represented gladness saying "Yeh... I'm happy for you" and then turned back to my inner rambling.

I didn't see Rose for 3 days afterward. But I looked. Every swish of dark hair or swing of hips caught my eye, I looked yet it was never her.

Until the Friday of my first week in school she was there again. I saw her through the window of my English class, stood outside with a slightly taller girl with black hair and crystal blue eyes; her resemblance to Christian was uncanny! She laughed; fixated by her I almost missed the bell ring. I grabbed my things and glanced back outside to see Christian had joined them. I saw the chance and took it.

Running out of the academy's doors I saw Adrian had also joined the congregation. This angered me, seeing him touch her, making her laugh. Anger, boiling just below the surface. Get a grip! Why am I so affected?

I approached. Adrian's face dropped compared to rose whose face lit up with curiosity. I glimpsed at Christian and the girl whom also had a similar expression as rose and Chris was again, staring off at the girl again.

Rose broke the silence. Through gritted teeth came "Christian" it was a warning, powerful. "Stop it" his eyes flicked to her face and instantly dropped.

"I know Rose" and walked away. The girl glanced after him a look of exasperation on her face.

"I'll get him and see you later" and followed Christian.

"Ok Tasha" rose replied turning to Adrian "she's such a good sister. Goodbye" walking the other way toward her car, I followed ignoring the calls from Adrian and Eddie whom had joined him.

"Excuse me? Rose?" she turned. Her glare piercing then softening ever so slightly when she saw I was no threat.

"Yes?"

"I umm well... you see" I don't usually stammer. But for some reason I did.

"look I don't have all day, so if you have something to spit out please do, if not then move away and leave me be" her tone was short and clipped, she didn't want to talk.

"No no... I do" she raised an eyebrow "I meant I have something to say, to ask." I smiled hoping to reassure her. Her stance relaxed and she sighed.

"Alright then. Go on."

"Well you see, I know I'm new and I know you don't know me but... I ... I "I froze "would you not go out with Adrian please." This question all of a sudden rushed from my mouth. That wasn't what I wanted to ask. Why couldn't I just ask her?

She laughed. "Really? That's all? Well you have no worries there. Ade has been after me for as long as I can remember and I have never given in or even remotely been interested in him. I'm not going to give him the time of day" again she chuckled and turned her back. The answer took away the slight tug at my chest but still did not answer my real question.

Who is Rosemarie Hathaway?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After talking with Kirova I decided to skip the rest of the week. I couldn't deal with the whispers and lies all the time. My charade could only hold for so long. I needed a break.

Tasha was quite happy to stay with me. Any reason for her to skip she would take. Rebellious! We made a perfect match. She's my best friend. I don't know how we didn't click before. Before the disaster happened. Before last year, November. When I was friends with her. It disgusts me now even thinking about her. How much we shared. How much we went through, for her then to throw it all back in my face.

"So … are you going to tell me what your scheming, thinking, planning on doing?" Tasha said between drags of her cigarette. "I know there's something, I can always tell" she winked and giggled.

"Indeed. You are correct again!" I laughed with her. "But, I will tell you later, you know I always do" I smiled, she didn't know what was going on but she was always willing to help.

"Just trying to speed up the process" She replied.

Chris called me in on Friday. So much for having the rest of the week off!

I sat in my old Mustang in front of the academy, breathing deeply. I didn't like putting on the tough Rose, the one everyone had gotten so used to seeing. I wanted to be who I was before. But I never could again. I looked up, slipped my act into place and elegantly slid out of the car.

People turned to look; everywhere I could feel their eyes on me. I hated it, but of course didn't show my feelings. As promised Tasha was there waiting. I strutted up to her, still in my role.

"Hey, why did Chris call us here?" I asked, quietly, making sure no one over-heard.

"I don't know" she didn't want to be here, her teeth were gritted, her stance stiff.

"Well he had better hurry up so we can leave again." as the words left my mouth he arrived, sulking up to us. "Hey" I started "So, what's the meeting for?"

"Her." His one simple answer hit me like a tonne of bricks. I was angry now. "I want you to talk to her" he said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I almost crumbled, my knees were shaking, I felt ill and he thought I hadn't already tried to talk to her!

"No!" was my only reply, his head dropped but he didn't push it. At this point the school day had ended and kids were flocking out of the school doors to their home like sheep following a shepherd. I noticed most of them avoided us and it stung.

Just then I noticed Adrian approaching, I loved him to pieces, only like a brother, I just don't think he understands that, one understands who I really am.

"Hey, hey, hey ladies … and Christian" his arms outstretched; like he was the best in the world, I think he expected us to run into his arms and hug him. That didn't happen. We just looked at him. His arms dropped and he turned to face me, I already knew what was coming so I smiled. He almost fell to the floor and I think he would have if I hadn't touched his elbow in reassurance.

"Right" he smiled too "I was wondering Rose, you, me, out on the marina, on my dad's yacht, drinking champagne eating chocolate strawberries? What do you think?" he winked, just to top it off. The giggles where bubbling up inside me, I didn't want to laugh, to embarrass him but it was just so cheesy! I resisted mostly, only a spurt of giggles escaped my lips.

I hugged him "I'm sorry Ade, not this time" he sighed and nodded, he was used to my reply.

Just as the atmosphere was high, I was in a relatively good mood, someone approached. It was silent and tense. He looked at me quickly glancing at the others with his gaze returning back to mine. Curiosity laced my features.

My eyes twitched to Chris and Tasha hoping for an escape, only to find Christian staring at her, again. "Christian, Stop It" his head snapped back to mine and he sighed in defeat. I didn't want to hurt him, I know he loves her, but I needed him to understand, it could never be the same again.

"I know Rose" the words pained me, I felt horrible. I turned to Tasha with pleading eyes; she caught my look and turned in the direction Christian went. She nodded, she understood.

"I'll get him and see you later." She turned and went to retrieve her brother, relief flood through me.

I closed my eyes and recomposed myself. Turning to Adrian he said nothing, nor did our third companion. "She's such a good sister" rushed from my lips, I needed to say something, fill the deafening silence. I still got little reply from either of the two boys standing in front of me. I needed to leave, it was getting tense again, and awkward. "Goodbye" was all I could think of so I turned and strutted away.

My escape plan had almost worked except I heard footsteps following and my name being called. I turned; I had a playful reply all ready for Adrian on my lips, however on turning I found a different face. It was the new student, from Russia, the one from the window.

I slipped my charade into place, he doesn't know me, and all he needs to know is the fake Rose, the cruel Rose, and the Rose whom fits with the rumours.

"Yes" my reply was quick and sharp. I glared at him, he was guarded. I softened my look, no need to scare him too much.

"I umm well... you see" he stammered, he was nervous, I felt bad making him feel this was, I wanted to smile and laugh it off, tell him I was just fooling around, but I couldn't.

"Look I don't have all day, so if you have something to spit out please do, if not then move away and leave me be" my tone was short and clipped, I had to stick to my act.

"No no... I do" I raised an eyebrow "I meant I have something to say, to ask." He smiled it was cute, I was drawn to him, like a magnetic pull, but I resisted.

"Alright then. Go on." I relaxed my stance hoping to give him more confidence.

"Well you see, I know I'm new and I know you don't know me but... I ... I "he froze "would you not go out with Adrian please" it rushed from his mouth and I couldn't help but laugh at how quirky he was, different.

"Really? That's all? Well you have no worries there." It was true he doesn't. "Ade has been after me for as long as I can remember and I have never given in or even remotely been interested in him." This wasn't that true, I did once have a crush on him, but that faded when I learnt he was a bit of a player. "I'm not going to give him the time of day" again I chuckled.

I turned away before I did anything drastic. The longer I spent around him the more I felt the magnetic pull toward him. I don't even know his name. But, I will find out.

REVIEWS PLEASE x


	7. Chapter 7

If you want a soundtrack to this I listened to:

My Chemical Romance - 'The Ghost Of You'  
>My Chemical Romance - 'I'm Not Okay'<p>

If you prefer other music then:

Katy Perry - 'Part Of Me'  
>Temper Trap - 'Sweet Disposition'<p>

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

I stood there. Left a little stunned after her mustang roared away. I just stood there. To be honest I must have looked a bit like a lemon, awkward and shell-shocked by the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway, and the worst part… everyone had seen, seen her knock me down, laugh at me. I noticed the side long glances and some just openly staring. Now, a new piece of gossip to be spread around. I was now fresh news. Fresh Meat.

I made my way over to a bench seeming calm and composed, but I my head I was stumbling, replaying the scene in my head in fragments.

A shadow interrupted my thoughts, at first I thought it was Adrian looming over my ready to laugh more at me. Yet, when I glanced up I was blinded by gold.

There she stood just a little in front of me, a look of sympathy and caring on her face, her green eyes searched mine for an opening to speech.

"I'm sorry" that was all. I was a little perplexed by this. She was sorry, why? She hadn't done anything. But she carried on. "I'm Vasilissa Dragonmir, but everyone calls me Lissa." She smiled sweetly.

Then I realised that it was my turn to answer. "Dimitri… err, Belikov."

She took this as the beginning of our friendship. Seating herself next to me she again apologised and after my questioning why explained that her and Rose were once friends, 'really good friends' she stressed, and she feels the need to apologise for her when she's cruel. This added more questions to the pile I already had stacked up, and I saw then that Lissa could be my opportunity for answers.

"But, why?"

"Well" she began, scratching nervously at her skirt hem. "It's a long story" she brushed it off, she was nervous, why?

"Well" I began "I'm sure I can keep up." She laughed at me, slightly mocking her.

"OK"

They had been friends for a long time, as had their families. A very long time. Their whole life. So close, Lissa explained, that they felt they had some sort of special bond. They were like sisters, despite their severe differences. Rose always the loud, sexy and striking one whereas, Lissa quiet, gentle but just as stunning as Rose. They 'balanced each other out' Lissa said.

High School came and still they were inseparable. Even when boys, Lissa giggled, came and still nothing got between them. This is when I learnt that she and Christian had been in a loving relationship for a year and she paused regaining herself. 'He chose her' was all she said on that front.

Then things began to change, Lissa would not tell me what though, only that it was Rose that changed not her, she became cold and intimidating. She started to 'go to the wrong places' and 'do the wrong things' Lissa said, still vague. Rose lost her world. The only people she trusts now are Christian and Tasha - whom I learnt were siblings.

She Paused. For a long time, I was about to offer another conversational topic when she spoke up again. "And now we're not friends" that was it. I knew not to push her; I could sense she was uncomfortable and distressed. But I still knew there was more to the story.

However, many of my questions were still unanswered and Lissa had only skimmed the surface and also added more to the pile.

I gave an understanding smile and she perked up. Happy again. "hey, some of us are going out tonight would you like to come?" I wasn't sure who 'some of us' were so I just nodded and got directions to where.

It was a grill, and apparently 'some of us' go there every Friday. I had now become a part of 'some of us' and now was obliged to go to the grill every Friday.

This could be very interesting.

* * *

><p>Reveiws please :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Music I Listened To:

Twin Atlantic - Make A Beast Of Myself  
>You Me At Six - The Swarm<p>

OR:

All American Rejects - Move Along  
>David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

I stood, just outside the grill. The name 'Grill Fang' illuminating the car park in a sickening red, garish to my eyes. I glanced away. It was mostly silent; the dull buzz of the neon electrics and the slow traffic from the roads played the soundtrack to my thoughts.

My thoughts. Darting between all the possibilities of how the evening may play out. It could go well and I could walk away certain that I may be able to trust these people, these 'friends'. It could just be mediocre. We may have little in common and I will suffer as the loner in my school, I could manage that. That was when the worst possibility, and most probable probed its way into the front of my thoughts.

It could all go wrong.

Lissa chose then to appear, cutting off any train of thought linking its self to the previous. I was glad. I didn't want to think of the worst; I didn't want the worst to happen.

"Ready?" that one word said it all. She was nervous too. Nervous of how this may play out. I was glad it wasn't just me. I nodded my head and we started toward the grill.

I wasn't ready. But I tried to be. Remember you are not the same Dimitri from Russia. This is your own chance to start again. Take it. Use it. Start again, and with that we entered the grill.

It was warm inside. Almost too warm and it smelt of burgers and chips, typical for a grill. The seats were a deep red and the tables all a shiny black, I reminded me of blood. The red fresh from a wound whereas, the black was the dried, flaking blood. Booths lined the walls and tables cluttered the central circle of the room. The bar was in matching wear to the rest of the place.

I could hear their chatter, laughs and whoops before I saw them. Squashed into a large corner booth were the guys I met today, excluding Christian. In between and around them were the girls. Lissa went round in order: Mia, Avery, Jill, Sydney and Camille. And they all had Blonde hair, except for Jill whom had red fiery hair. This could be difficult. I could feel Camille's eyes raking over me, like a hunter over their prey.

"Hello everyone" Lissa chirped. She smiled a wide smile receiving greetings back. She gestured for me to sit and I did, so soon the group began conversing. A few questions were thrown my way such as 'How do you like America?' and 'How are you finding the school?' simple questions with simple replies.

After that was when things began to slip. The gossiping started. At first I wasn't interested in who had done what with the football team in some supply closet although everyone else was, so busied myself with the task of draping my leather duster over the back of the chair.

Then they moved onto what had happened between Rose and me this afternoon. I froze not wanting to talk about it. But at first mention of it all eyes turned on me, expecting and explanation. I swallowed and met their stares and the questions began. Apparently they had all been witness to the scene.

I sat there unsure of where to start knowing that without some sort of answer they expecting eyes and questions would not end. I glanced at Lissa the only one without any questions and she smiled at me reassuringly.

I looked back at them ready with a reply to brush it off. As I opened my mouth they all stopped and were silent. _Great_! I thought. I looked at them all ready to look into their eyes to find none of them were looking at me anymore, not even Lissa. Their eyes were all trained on something behind me. I glanced left and right, the rest of the grill was still sat in normality apart from us. Curious I glanced behind me, still unsure of what they were looking at. I saw nothing.

About to voice my own question of 'what are you looking at?' I heard it. The sweetest sound yet the cruellest sound. A simple laugh and I knew it was her, Rose.

I didn't care about being subtle then, I turned around in search of her. Sat at the bar with Christian and Tasha laughing at something the bar tender had said. Her hair cascaded in a waterfall down the back of her burnt out leather jacket, her eyes sparkled with humour and joy. I pulled myself up short, what was I doing? Adorning someone I could not have?

Idiot! Adrian broke the trance that had set over our party. "Wish me luck guys, today, right now I feel she will say yes!" everyone laughed. Everyone laughed except me. He got up and made his way over.

Her back tensed as she felt a presence behind her then, seeing Tasha roll her eyes she knew who it was, slumped and turned. With a sexy smirk and aggressive look in her eyes she faced him. Smiling back conversation began between them.

"Bet you a burger she will turn him down." Mason said to Eddie. A low rumble of laughter echoed around the table.

"NO." Eddie said outraged "you know she will turn him down so you know you're going to win!" he exclaimed

"Exactly, a free burger" Mason grinned and we all howled with laughter this time. Consumed in our own jokes we didn't hear them approaching until Tasha spoke.

"What's so funny? You sound like a pack of hyenas" her tone was monotone and she sounded bored. I saw Rose's lips quirk up in a smile, clearly amused by Tasha's comment as Adrian slid back into his spot in the booth.

"Rosy Posy" Mason gasped between chuckles. This grabbed Rose's attention, her head snapped back to us from gazing around the grill. We had her full concentration, her head tilted to the side, her eyes were calculating. Her lips broke into a full smile, showing teeth, almost animalistic. Our table descended into silence again. A chuckle escaped from her lips and she turned to leave.

Before she could Camille opened her mouth. "Ha. The bitch can't fight her own battles" her snooty voice reached Rose and she stopped almost frozen, her shoulders tensed. Tasha and Christian shared a wary look and began to move back and around Rose.

Christian saw her move before us all "Rose NO!" It was too late. Rose spun in a flash and her fist jerked out landing smoothly on Camille's pristine nose, blood began to stream matching the colour of the seat she currently sat in..

Gasps and shouts of shock emanated around the grill from watching people and Jill hurriedly handed Camille a napkin to prevent the blood flow. Tasha sighed "Rose we need to leave." But Rose stopped her holding up her hand.

She leant forward onto the table, looming over Camille and brushing against my side I felt her body heat spread up my side like tiny shocks of electricity. She spared me a quick glance too short for me to decipher the emotion behind her eyes and looked back at Camille.

"You have never liked me, I have never known why. But I do know why I have never liked you. So next time you choose to insult me be ready for a much bigger consequence, because sadly your snooty nose can be fixed." She pushed back off the table, standing with her arms crossed. "Next time the damage will be un-repairable."

She spun and walked out Tasha hot on her heels yet Christian lingered.

"Jeez and to think we used to be her friends" Camille said, a mumble of agreements spread around the table from all except Lissa and I.

"You were never her friend Camille, not after what you did." Christian stated. Giving Lissa a lingering look he apologised to the table briefly and went to the bar paying for their drinks and exchanging words with the bar tender.

The table was beginning to come back to life again and was discussing the recent incident. I glanced back around and saw people giving concerned looks and our friends asking Camille if she was OK. She began to play on the attention, loving the spotlight. I knew the blood had stopped flowing but she still dabbed at her nose with the bloodied napkin. I knew from experience a broken nose only throbs for a few minutes and would no longer ache although she was still wailing in pain.

She laid her head on my shoulder, gripping my arm and complained of feeling dizzy. I knew it was an act, but let her continue asking if I would protect her if Rose tried to hurt her for no reason again. I answered in automatic, robotic responses, not fully paying attention. I had again been consumed by my thoughts.

Glancing back toward the bar I noticed Christian had left. We all decided that we had quiet too much 'Drama' Mia said for one day and head to the door. Once in the lot I was about to excuse myself and go home when the sound of screams rang through the air.

* * *

><p>Reviews Please :)<br>Anything you would like me to put in or that you think should happen.


End file.
